Talk:Geordi La Forge
Incomplete Geordi definitely needs more information. -- Q 09:17, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) : I'm not sure -- when was Geordi a commander? -- 18:25, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) ::As I mentioned in the article, . You can see it best in this screencap (thanks to Trekpulse). Note that Geordi has three gold and one black bar on the combadge (this being the rank insignia in this illusory future). In the same episode, Worf, who is a Lt. Cmdr, has two gold, one silver, one black (best seen here). -- DarkHorizon | ''Talk'' 00:29, 23 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::TrekPulse has since shut down, therefore the link screencap link above is no longer active. --From Andoria with Love 03:04, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Captain La Forge I've not seen the episode, so I don't know, but what colour uniform did he wear when he was promoted to Captain in ? zsingaya 22:07, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Red. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/gallery/stmagazine/geordi-timeless.jpg. AmdrBoltz 22:10, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Thanks. zsingaya 22:12, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if it really fits below "Alternate Timeline". Of course that timeline, where Chakotay and Kim came back to the planet to change things, was the alternate timeline... or was it.. Oh snap! ::Well doesn't matter, what I'm trying to say, Voyager had nothing to do (probably) with La Forge being promoted to Captain. I think it is safe to assume he would be the captain of that certain vessel in either of those timelines. --Watcher000 18:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Number I know from ( ) that Starfleet personel have numbers. Do we ever hear Geordi's number? USS Horatio 18:15, 8 February 2006 (UTC) : A serial number? No. --Alan 13:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) La Forge Maneuver The maneuver he performed in The Arsenal of Freedom, as described in his Enterprise-D conn section, was referred to as the La Forge Maneuver in the Decipher CCG. I know this isn't canon, but I'm unsure whether or not it was nicknamed that in the actual show. In any case, I think it deserves its own page a la the Picard Maneuver and Riker Maneuver, and that all of these tactics should be in a new category, called tactics Category:Maneuvers. Thoughts, anyone? --Werideatdusk 02:27, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :You are assuming this is a unique maneuver, I'm not sure it is. --Alan del Beccio 07:34, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Visor He looks very scary without a visor, I think the first image should be a nice shot with the visor, plus he had a visor before he had those scary eyes. :I don't know about "scary", but on many other pages, we use images of the "first" and the "last" encounter with a person. Here, we have a last and an alternate universe encounter, so this should really be changed. Feel free to do so by using some of the other images, if you want. -- Cid Highwind 22:26, 8 May 2006 (UTC) MySpace Link? It seems a little out of place, doesn't it? I mean, it's not even necessary, is it? Named after...? The background lists the character as being named after the fan "Jordan La Forge", I've always known it as "George La Forge", and that's what the Star Trek Encyclopedia lists, too. So... which is it? --Cinder 21:03, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Resurrecting this - I've just checked the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, which states: :"The cocky yet insightful Lieutenant (j.g.) Geordi La Forge was named for a quadriplegic fan, George La Forge, who died in 1975 after having endeared himself to Gene Roddenberry and much of fandom." :Likewise, the Star Trek Encyclopedia states that Geordi was named "in memory of the late, handicapped Star Trek fan George La Forge." :I think Jonathan Frakes just misremembered the name. Anyone know of any other sources - for either Jordan or George?– Cleanse 04:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Top Quote I have removed the following, newly added, top quote from the article :"Geordi: "Data?" :Data: "..." :Geordi: "Is somebody there!?" :Data: "..." ( )" An anon-user stated it was a legitimate quote. I don't remember the episode, but even if it is taken from the episode, it is not a legitimate top quote. I have learned that a top quote shall summarize the subject of the article. Like Tasha Yar's quote from , that serves as the top quote for the article about Jean-Luc Picard). In my opinion, the quote added as top quote for this article does not summarize Geordi, therefor I have removed it. Does anyone agree? Disagree? -- Rom Ulan 07:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. It's hardly a memorable quote, nor does it really give us an impression of Geordi's character. – Cleanse 01:56, 12 January 2008 (UTC) IMDB IMDB's page on Geordi has the trivia that this character was originally conceived to be gay but the producers changed that before the show began. Is this just a rumor/joke or has anyone else heard about this or can confirm this speculation? References in other media section? Should such a section be added, perhaps? I got at least one reference to him, but I am not sure if it is all that note-worthy... anybody else got an opinion? 01:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :References to characters or the series should be added to one of the Star Trek parodies and pop culture references pages. --From Andoria with Love 18:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Commander? Was he promoted at the end of ? Did I miss that? - Archduk3:talk 18:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) *It's listed on Wikipedia, and (more importantly) Star Trek's official site under his profile. There's pictures that would indicate it as well. 18:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Neither one of those can be used as a source, and I would like to see the pictures, as I remember him as still being a Lt. Cmdr during Nemesis. - Archduk3:talk 04:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Birthplace I have edited his birthplace to be more specific. In the African Confederation article it states that be was born in Mogadishu. I felt that this was quite an interesting fact and warranted being on the main page. --Looq 13:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry just realised it was referring to a novel, I must have misread it. I have changed it back.--Looq 13:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Geordi's beard Should there be some talk about Geordi's attempts to grow and maintain a beard, as seen in and others? --Brumagnus 01:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :There's already some talk about it on the episode pages in the bg section, but adding that info here wouldn't hurt. - 02:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tim Russ What is the source of the claim that Tim Russ "almost" was cast in the role of La Forge? :His entry on the Performers considered for Star Trek roles page states that the source is "Rick Berman in an interview in the 1995 special Star Trek Voyager: Inside the New Adventure." I've added it to this page. 31dot (talk) 02:30, April 4, 2013 (UTC)